ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Heatblast (Classic)/Gallery
Official artwork Protector_of_Earth_Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast in Protector of Earth Heatblast 00.jpg|Cartoon Network's description of Heatblast Heatblast 2.png Ben 10 HeatBlast design by Devilpig.jpg|Heatblast Design 800x600-heatblast.jpg|Wallpaper Prototipo_de_fuego.jpg HeatblastUA.jpg|Profile picture for Heatblast (Ultimate Alien) HeatblastDAA.png Ben10omni 490x620.jpg|Omniverse B10omv hbt01 ca cap.jpg|Omniverse profile Heatblast omniverse official.png Heatblast 3D.png|3D Heatblast Scenes Ben 10 EP42-108.jpg|4 year old Heatblast EP33-08.jpg|Heatblast's character (Firebuddy) in Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures Heatblast Gwen.png|Gwen as Heatblast in Gwen 10 Heat blast3.jpg|Heatblast after transforming Heatblast off.png|Heatblast put out Heatblast Scared.png|Heatblast's first appearance Heatblast and Gwen.png|Heatblast and Gwen Fuegoola.gif|Heatblast waving Heatblast-2.gif|Fireball throw FuegoTransformación.gif|Transformation Heatblast boog.png PDVD 063.jpg Heatblast future.png chama estreia.jpg chama 2.jpg heatblast2.jpg fuego 2.png fuego 3.png fuego 4.png fuego 5.png fuego 6.png fuego 7.png fuego 8.png Heatblast Jacket.png Secrets2.png|Heatblast captured by Vilgax Fire burn!.jpg Survival Skills 005.png|Heatblast in a campsite Survival Skills 008.png|Heatblast on a tree Ben 10 Heatblast.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 001.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 002.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 003.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 004.png|"Kevin 11" Heatblast vs. Kevin.png|"Kevin 11" Heatblast vs. Kevin 001.png|"Kevin 11" Heatblast vs. Kevin 002.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 005.png|"Kevin 11" Heatblast vs. Kevin 003.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 006.png|"Kevin 11" Heatblast's Tornado.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 007.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Heatblast 008.png|"Kevin 11" Sick Heatblast.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 001.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 002.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 003.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 004.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 005.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 006.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 007.png|"Side Effects" Sick Heatblast 008.png|"Side Effects" Heatblast Logo 001.png Heatblast and Gwen 001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Heatblast 009.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Heatblast 010.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Heatblast 011.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Kevin 11 Heatblast Vilgax.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Heatblast 012.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Heatblast 013.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Heatblast and Null Guardians.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Heatblast and Null Guardians 001.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Heatblast and Null Guardians 002.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Future Vilgax vs. Future Heatblast.png|"Ben 10,000" Heatblasttt.PNG Heatball.PNG WTFeatblast.PNG Heaty.PNG Fuego.jpg Ben 10: Race Against Time 2035964007_58f40b60a2.jpg Movie Heatblast.jpg|In Live action ben10-heatblastg.jpg Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10,000 Heatblast.png|Future Heatblast in Ben 10,000 Returns 185691_202331646444979_166337850044359_814777_4316394_n.jpg Heatblast UA2.png|Heatblast in The Forge of Creation Heatblast.UA.PNG|Heatblast in Viktor: The Spoils Heatblast (UA).jpg|Heatblast in Ultimate Alien 187px-Fuego_preparandose.PNG 315px-Fuego_apunto_de_golpeaar2.PNG 279px-Fuego_apatacando_a_Viktor.PNG|Heatblast fighting Dr. Viktor 389px-Fuego_en_SA!!!!.PNG 185px-Fuego_usando_sus_poderes.PNG 185px-Fuego_cayendo.PNG 258px-Fuego_sorprendido.PNG Heatchill.PNG|In Ultimate Sacrifice Ben10ua2.png 2012-01-25 203910.png Sir george and heatblast.jpg Heatblast on rock.jpg George and Heatblast.jpg Heatblast and George 2.jpg Heatblast_Sir_George_Vilgax.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_001.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_002.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_and_Sir_George.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_and_Sir_George_001.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_and_Sir_George_002.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_and_Sir_George_003.png|"The Beginning of the End" Heatblast_and_Sir_George_004.png|"The Beginning of the End" The team vs ilgax.jpg Mana around team.jpg HB and SG.jpg Heatblast Flying Fire.JPG Heatblast vs victor.jpg Heatblast and George.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Heatblast and George 001.png|"The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1" Ben's team 015.png Omniverse Heatblast transformation.png|11 year old Transformation Heablast.png|11 year old Heatblast Attack.jpg Qqqwheatblast.PNG Heatblastomni.PNG Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United VILLAINHUHEATBLAST.png Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens Fuego DAA volando.png BenDAA24.png BenDAA23.png HBDAA.jpg DAA Heatblast.png DAA Heatblast 001.png DAA Heatblast 002.png DAA Heatblast 003.png DAA Heatblast 004.png DAA Heatblast 005.png DAA Heatblast 006.png DAA Heatblast 007.png DAA Heatblast 008.png DAA Heatblast 009.png DAA Heatblast 010.png Games Protector of Earth Heatblast nds (2).jpg Heatblast nds.jpg Heatblast psp.jpg Heatblast ps2.jpg Heatblast flamethrower.png|Heatblast shooting fire Heatblast super speed.png|Heatblast super speeding Heatblast raining fire.png|It's raining fire! Heatblast from up top.png|Heatblast attacking from up top Heatblast breath.png|Heatblast dragon breath Heatblast tornado.png|Heatblast tornado Heatblast glide.png|Heatblast gliding Heatblast extinguisher.png|Heatblast absorbing fires Heatblast combo list.png|Heatblast combo list Galactic Racing Ben10UAGalacticRacingHeatblastRacing.jpg Heatblast wins racing.jpg|Heatblast in Ben 10: Galactic Racing SA6EG9-16.png SA6EG9-17.png SA6EG9-19.png Omniverse (Video Game) Heatblast.png Project Exonaut 2011-09-26_1239.png|Heatblast in Project Exonaut Toys ben-10-10cm-alien-action-figure-heat-blast.jpg figure-ben10-heatblast.jpg LS-27335-27337_1215441217.jpg 4-heatblast.jpg HaywireHeatblast.jpg BTN2154A.png Other CTN11C75-ben-10-figurines-bulk-vending.jpg aefr.jpg|Costume Opening10.PNG Videos thumb|left|300px|Ultimate Alien 10 year-old Ben Heatblast Transformation Category:Galleries Category:Alien Galleries Category:Browse